Rozen Daughters
by ChocoTruffles
Summary: To fill the void left by Alice, the perfect daughter, the Rozen sisters battle each other with blackmail, pranks and teenage catfights for their Father’s affections and fortune! AU, unorthodox format. Semi-permanent Hiatus.
1. Introduction

**Author's note:** Salutations, all. It is Truffles with her first published fanfiction! Rozen Maiden belongs to Peach-Pit and no one else. I'm sorry if this plot has been used before, as I'm very paranoid about this stuff (as I gave up FF before on account of being mortally embarrassed that my 'original' storyplot had been used a million times) … but truthfully, I'm just too lazy to read every single fanfiction up there. So… enjoy! This first chapter is the introduction, then a chapter for each Sister, then the actual story from the viewpoint of my favorite Rozen Maiden (it's all written a bit unorthodox, like a play of sorts…) Sorry for the ultra-long AN. And now, our feature presentation…

"_My my, did you hear about the new family that just moved in? They bought that large mansion on Peach-pit Hill- and they have eight daughters!" Two middle-age women were walking down the street holding some shopping bags._

"_Yes, I saw them all when they were moving in their furniture. What beauties! In fact, I'll give you the lowdown- Mrs. Takuya from the grocers has some juicy gossip!"_

"_Pray tell!"_

"_Takuya-san heard the whole story of the family from who-knows-where, but they're very rich. The mother died right after the birth of the last child. Well, apparently the father moved his family all the way from Germany. He's single- and really young for so many children! The eldest has some disease- the poor thing, the next one is... uh, a bit small for her age. I've some rumor around that she talks to herself, too- there's one in every family. Then there's a pair of these twins, and they have strange eyes, I hear! One that's a bit bratty, Takuya says that she holds herself like a queen- and she's not kidding- and a very cute one. In fact, I talked to that one when I saw them moving in- she's very sweet! Then there's one that follows the eldest around like they're stuck together with glue, and ONE…" The lady leaned in towards her friend's ear._

"…_and ONE that's an illegitimate child." _

**The Alice Game**- What the Rozen Sisters have come to call their frequent 'battles' for each-other's Rosa Mysticae

**The players-**

**Suigintou (16) **- The eldest. She has some internal organ problems, but that doesn't stop her from playing the Alice Game! Suigintou hates Shinku because she's the obvious favorite. She is Kirakishou's role model- and recently, she's met this girl named Meg at the hospital that she goes to…

**Kanaria (15) **- A misunderstood genius. She would have won the game ages ago, but her sisters keep ruining her plans! Acting as comic relief, Kana's crazy schemes with her friends Mitsu and Pizzicato always get her in heaps of trouble. She doesn't care too much about her father, but wants the family fortune all to herself!

**Suiseseki (15)** - The elder twin.She was the first to figure out that fighting each other would never lead to Rozen loving one sister over the rest. Loves to garden and pick on her sister HinaIchigo. Suiseseki wants her sisters' love more than her fathers', but what about Souseseki?

**Souseseki (15)- **The younger twin. Souseseki is a tomboy, addressing herself as 'boku'. Souseseki wants her father's love more than anything in the world, as she felt that it was her fault that she wasn't born a boy to secure the Rozen fortune. How far will she go to gain her Father's attentions…

**Shinku (14) - **Shinku is very queenly. She is the obvious favorite, but because of this, four of her sisters hate her. Since she values her sisters' love more than her fathers', she regards it as her duty to stop the fighting between the sisters. Shinku's gained a sort of manservant in a classmate of hers named Jun. She's also gotten hooked on a TV show called 'Detective KunKun' recently- can this be love?

**HinaIchigo (13) - **Hinaichigo doesn't care about Rozen as much as her sisters and she believes that it would be horrible to be the favorite. Always bullied by Suiseseki. She and her new friend Tomoe are almost always together- drawing, eating daifuku or just hanging out!

**Kirakishou (12)- **Not much is known about this daughter except that she rarely comes out of her room or speaks to her sisters (except Suigintou, who she worships more than her father). She should come out of her rooms to eat dinner, at least…

**Barasuishou (12)- **An illegitimate child of Rozen- some of the sisters even blame her for their mother's death (because she died right after giving birth to her). She isn't much of a talker, but feels she has to become Rozen's favorite to gain his true affections and become accepted as a true Rozen Maiden. Is she loyal to Rozen or Enju?

**Rozen**- The father of the Rozen Maidens and the chairman of a multimillion corporation. He is more often than not away on business trips- and can never forget his first daughter Alice. He can't stand to give away the corps that was intended for his first and favorite. After Alice died, he gave his seven (!) daughters a piece of jewelry each, with a brilliant pink stone called the Seven Rosa Mysticae that symbolized his love for them. When Barasuishou came to live with the Rozen maidens, he gave her one, as well. Does he know what his daughters are up to…?

**Setting**- The mansion of Rozen is on top of a hill called Peach-pit hill. There is a garden that is primarily taken care of by the twins in back, and a few blocks away from the house is a large field known as the Natsuhiboshi Park. Called the N-Park by frequents, it's very large and VERY mysterious… Instantaneously, it's was named the official Alice Game field by the sisters when they first laid their eyes on it.

(A/N- Sorry again. Can you read the story in the strange format I'm writing it in? I know it's a bit unique, but bear with me! This is probably the only chapter in the whole thingy that will have this little story and that much **bolded** stuffs (sorry!). If there's anything in bold, it means that there's a definition or explanation (again, like a play). Next up- KanarienVogel. You have to wait for Shinku's chapter for **Jun** and **Nori**, HinaIchigo's for **Tomoe**, Barasuishou's for **Enju** and **Laplace**, and the character intros to be over to get on with the actual story and **Meg**- can you guess the main character?)


	2. KanarienVogel

**In the Family of Rozen, there are eight daughters who were each given a piece of jewelry with a brilliant pink stone called the Rosa Mysticae, which symbolizes their father's love. They rarely see their father because he is away on business trips. Alice, the real eldest sister, was killed by a bullet meant for Rozen himself, and it's obvious that she was the favorite. Now, to fill the void left by Alice, the perfect daughter, the Rozen Maiden sisters battle each other with blackmail, pranks and teenage catfights for their Father's affections and the right to the family fortune! **

**Kanarien-Vogel **

"Have I done it, Pizzicato? Have I finally figured out how to beat my sisters, _kashira_?" A 15-year-old girl wearing orange Bermudas and a yellow long-sleeve blouse was crouched under the window-sill of the Fifth Rozen Maiden's bedroom. There was no one else around her.

"Yup, there's no doubt about it," buzzed a voice in her ear. Kanaria adjusted the earpiece carefully, fine-tuning the frequency to pick up her friend's signal. "You've got it all covered, and there's no one around your scan. Now you just have to put the frog in her bed- hurry!"

"Roger that!" In a flash, she pounced inside the open window a bit overdramatically, and she carefully opened the top of a large Lock 'n Lock container. "Today is the day that I, the smartest of the Rozen Maidens, will triumph over my sisters once and for all! I daresay my plan is perfect- once I place the frog inside Shinku 's bed and leave behind a stolen piece of Suigintou 's hair," (at this she brandished the hair at no one in particular), "two of my greatest threats will be eliminated in one blow, _kashira_! I shall finally gain Father's attention and the Rozen fortune- imagine, I could have my own omelet chef- and unlimited gadgets!"

There was a sighing on the other end of the signal. "Yeah, yeah, just hurry up and put it in. I want this prank to work." Pizzicato smiled a little, though. This was why he always stuck with Kanaria's schemes- because she was so interesting, even on the other side of the world.

"It's not a PRANK, it's a brilliant plan!" huffed Kanaria, but before she could dump the frog, she heard the door opening- Shinku was returning from wherever she went! She looked around quickly for a hiding place, her heart thumping wildly. Then, she spotted it, and dived in just in time-

The fifth sister walked in the room, where she grumbled about "Stupid Suigintou got my clothes wet, I'll get her…" After Shinku had changed into dry clothes, she stormed out. There was a moment of silence, then, "Is she gone, Pizzicato?"

After a response buzzed in her ear, Kanaria jumped out from under Suigintou's desk and wailed to herself, "Aw man, I spilled frog-water on myself, _kashira_?" The second Rozen Maiden hurried out of the room, forgetting all about her plan.

After dinner that night, Shinku entered her room and wondered why there was a slightly slimy Lock 'n Lock container on the floor (the frog had been smart enough to escape and Kanaria had forgotten about dropping the hair).

**Pizzicato **- Kanaria's best friend in Germany. They talk through an earpiece that they wear (unfortunately, this makes it seem like Kana talks to herself!). Pizzicato is the co-mastermind of all of Kanaria's plans! Why does he put up with her…? XD

**Mitsu **- Kanaria's newest friend in Japan. Mitsu wants to be a fashion designer, and she's kidnapped Kanaria to model her dresses! Poor doll... I mean, person.


	3. Kleine Beere

**In the Family of Rozen, there are eight daughters who were each given a piece of jewelry with a brilliant pink stone called the Rosa Mysticae, which symbolize their father's love. They rarely see their father because he is away on business trips. Alice, the real eldest sister, was killed by a bullet meant for Rozen himself, and it's obvious that she was the favorite. Now, to fill the void left by Alice, the perfect daughter, the Rozen Maiden sisters battle each other with blackmail, pranks and teenage catfights for their Father's affections and the right to the family fortune! **

**Kleine Beere**

"_Unyuu_… Let's draw Tomoe, let's draw Shinku, long, long hair, let's draw Suiseseki, red, green, let's draw Souseseki, green, red, let's draw everyone all pretty,_ na no_!" The sounds of a soft pencil smoothly gliding across a drawing pad were periodically accompanied by the cute, albeit repetitive lyrics of a nonsensical song. HinaIchigo hummed to herself as she drew her friends and family, one by one, on a single sheet of paper. Her short, ultra-curly blonde ringlets almost touched the paper as she bent down to fill in Tomoe's dark eyes- an important part of any face, no? Yup, she had to get them just right or else, because Suiseseki had told her the other day that a drawing done with ill intentions would curse the subject forever, '-_desu'_. She got down to the ears, then the clothes…

'Hm… what clothes did Tomoe wear today?' wondered the little Rozen daughter, swinging her legs over the green bench at the N-Park. Maybe a snack would refresh her memory! Stuffing her face with unyuu always made her all happy- and it reminded her of Tomoe, too!

Unwrapping the white and stretchy ball of goodness, she lifted it up to the sky and exclaimed, "_Itadakimasu_!" in the tradition of the Japanese. She was about to take a bite when…

"… HinaIchigo?"

Said person squealed, "Tomoe!" She turned to the direction of the voice. There was her bestest friend, just behind her and inspecting the drawing with a kind look in the very eyes the little artist was trying to capture on paper. HinaIchigo now looked carefully at what Tomoe was wearing- and she cried out loud, "White zip-up with purple shirt underneath and jean capris, _na no_!" Turning to the paper, she filled in the blank space with her friend's attire. Tomoe smiled and sat next to Hina, watching her pencils breathe life into the drawings. After it was done, HinaIchigo closed the pad and sighed happily. Out of the blue, she announced, "I'm happy today!"

"Oh? And why is that?" Tomoe giggled to herself- wasn't she happy EVERY day?

Counting off on her fingers, HinaIchigo declared, "Today, Nori made us all Double Hanamaru Hamburgers for breakfast, because we didn't get any last week! Then, I was the only one who didn't get wet in our water-balloon battle, _na no_! I got myself unyuu for being so good today and not causing trouble, and just now I drew the bestest picture I've ever drawn, EVER!" Suddenly, Tomoe felt something in the hands. Looking down, she saw HinaIchigo's strawberry daifuku.

"Hina, I couldn't!" Tomoe tried to give it back, but HinaIchigo was insistent. She explained, "Today was a good day, _na no_. Now, I gotta share the goodness with other people!" Her eyes were smiling and stubborn, and Tomoe knew it was impossible to try and give it back now. Instead, she stated with a grin, "Let's divide it then. That way, I'LL be happy."

**Tomoe -** HinaIchigo's newfound friend in Japan! She is quiet and gentle, and has a problem of not being able to speak out her feelings. The 'mature' that counters Hina's 'childish'. She used to be good friends with Jun…

(A/N- Sorry it's so sappy, but that's Chibi-Hina for you. Can you guess why Nori's cooking Hana-maru for the Rozens? Next- Mercury Lampe)


	4. Mercury Lampe

**In the Family of Rozen, there are eight daughters who were each given a piece of jewelry with a brilliant pink stone called the Rosa Mysticae, which symbolizes their father's love. They rarely see their father because he is away on business trips. Alice, the real eldest sister, was killed by a bullet meant for Rozen himself, and it's obvious that she was the favorite. Now, to fill the void left by Alice, the perfect daughter, the Rozen Maiden sisters battle each other with blackmail, pranks and teenage catfights for their Father's affections and the right to the family fortune! **

'_The orange flower is blooming… the white… white… white flower is blooming…'_

**Mercury Lampe**

Ugh… I can't sleep.

Shinku.

That wretched …

She never does anything for anybody, and she's still favorite.

What a brat. She was blessed with an ugly face, and an ugly personality. So how come everybody says that she's Father's favorite?

Father…

He loves me too, doesn't he?

He doesn't just love Shinku, right? He loves me as much as the rest of the sisters, right?

She's a stupid sister who doesn't know her place. What a worthless heir.

I am NOT junk.

Stupid Shinku… always reading and drinking tea or watching that idiotic TV show and acting prissy like the spoiled brat that she is. Someone should knock it into her that she isn't a queen.

I'll show her.

But I'm not much better than her, either, because I always stoop so low to get back at her.

But I don't care.

Have I ever?

Have I ever cared about Kanaria, or Suiseseki, or Souseseki, or Shinku, or what's-her-name, or Kirakishou or Barasuishou ever?

I've only cared about Father.

I've only cared about Father, because he loves me.

I am NOT junk.

No one is.

… Except Shinku.

Father…

Can you hear me? All the way in Germany, can you hear me?

You love me too, right?

I have just as much of a chance to win the Alice game as everybody else. Don't I?

Because I'm not junk. Shinku is ugly and stupid, and she has a chance, too. So why shouldn't I?

Father… can you hear me?

… Father?

Father…

…

…

… I am … not… junk…


	5. Lapis Lazuli Stern

**In the Family of Rozen, there are eight daughters who were each given a piece of jewelry with a brilliant pink stone called the Rosa Mysticae, which symbolizes their father's love. They rarely see their father because he is away on business trips. Alice, the real eldest sister, was killed by a bullet meant for Rozen himself, and it's obvious that she was the favorite. Now, to fill the void left by Alice, the perfect daughter, the Rozen Maiden sisters battle each other with blackmail, pranks and teenage catfights for their Father's affections and the right to the family fortune! **

**Lapis Lazuli Stern**

It is early. Too early, in fact, for a respectable teenager to be awake during a school vacation, though the sun is bright and shining. Two girls who look almost exactly alike are opening the gate to their private garden, and drift apart to their duties.

Souseseki, the one with short hair, picks up her shears and gently snips off the flyaway leaves on their hedges. She smiles a little as she relaxes her shoulders and her breathing comes easy. The flowers are smiling at her, it seems. Their happy faces turn to her and sing in their sweet voices about how lovely the morning is, and she hears a tinkling laugh.

"Hm? What's so funny, Suiseseki?" She asks with a grin. Suiseseki hears her twin's voice, and turns around face so their eyes meet.

Suiseseki beams. "Nothing, _desu_! The flowers are happy today, huh?" Souseseki's eyes are gentle as she responds, "Yeah. They're real happy today."

Moving onto the bushes, Souseseki snips off a stick-out branch there, a dead leaf here. She hums a song, and the cool breeze plays with her hair. She loves this time of day- when the sisters are all asleep or inside and it's just her and Suiseseki, taking meticulous care of the garden. No worrying about anything. She doesn't have to think, just enjoying the little peace she has until another Alice Game.

Soon her hands start to ache, so she goes to grab some gloves from the shed, but not before she waves at Souseseki.

Suiseseki's steps go _pitter patter_ against the dewy grass and she turns the brick corner to the little shack. She slips on the gardening gloves and picks her shears back up, remembering her twelfth birthday with a smile.

_It was the anniversary of their birth, and Souseseki still hadn't gotten her twin sister a present. Even after saving up her allowance, she still had only twenty dollars to buy Souseseki something to celebrate with. .She sighed as she plopped down on her bed in the room that they shared. She recounted her money again and again, but nothing magically appeared. She KNEW she shouldn't have bought that new game console… Suiseseki was floating around picking on HinaIchigo these days, so she must have gotten her something already, or else she'd be fretting about it and/or sulking in a corner._

'_Shoot, this is getting to me. What if I don't save up enough this time…' Souseseki frowned at her money as if they had done her a great wrong. The twins sometimes forgot their sister's birthdays, but since they were twins, they couldn't forget! They never missed a year to give each other something, ever. _Mattaku_, it was really unlike her to forget something like this. She glared a bit at her own reflection in the mirror, hating the way she looked exactly like Suiseseki, glaring right back at the stupid sister who had forgotten their shared birthday. Then… wait. Huh? Oh wow..._

_Hadn't their class discussed British classic novels the other week? That story… Quickly, without a moment's hesitation, she put on a jacket to warm her against the cool spring chill and bought herself a train ticket downtown. When she returned, she felt strange, but she had a fistful of money in her pocket and a flush on her face. Ransacking the stores, she knew what to give Suiseseki- she practically ran into the store, betraying her own cool, calm and collected image. Souseseki had it wrapped, even, with a little card with her neat writing. And just in time for their birthday. _

_When she arrived home, Suiseseki's eyes were nothing short of shocked at her twin's dramatically changed appearance. She had nothing to say, gibberish spewing out of her mouth._

_Souseseki smiled a little lopsidedly, offering her gift to Suiseseki with a single outstretched arm. "Happy Birthday. See? I didn't forget it. Oh, and don't worry about the hair. It'll grow back out, or maybe I'll keep it this way. That way, we'll truly be different, instead of just our eyes."_

_There was a moment of silence. Souseseki was confused. What was with that look on her twin's face? It didn't look to bad, did it?_

_It happened suddenly. Suiseseki burst into tears and hugged Souseseki harder than she'd ever hugged her before._

"_Don't be stupid, Souseseki! You didn't have to go surrender your hair to a cranky old barbershop lady just to get me something, _desu_! I know you'd never forget our birthday, Even if you did I wouldn't love you any less! I sold by best dress to buy yours, but you shouldn't have cut your hair, _desu_!"_

_It was Souseseki's turn to have a wierd look on her face. After both of them had a good cry, they had the sense to open their gifts to see what they had gotten each other. When they slid the ribbons off at the same time, they were surprised, and then doubled over in laugher, after which they hugged again and wordlessly went off to eat some cake. In their hands were the watering can-and-shears pair they had seen at the gardening shop downtown a few days ago, back when they had both forgotten about their birthday._

_Souseseki would never grow her hair back out, just for the heck of it._

When Souseseki returns from the shed, Suiseseki greets her with a smile, and admonishes her, "What took you so long, slowpoke?"

"Nothing."

(A/N- Thanks for reading! Next up, Reiner Rubin. Prepare yourself, It's going to be LONG. Sorry for the cliche chapter, but what the hey? The Gift of the Magi is a good read, made me sniffle a bit the first time. Read and review, please! Critique gladly appreciated. Are you bearing with me, people?)


	6. Reiner Rubin

**In the Family of Rozen, there are eight daughters who were each given a piece of jewelry with a brilliant pink stone called the Rosa Mysticae, which symbolizes their father's love. They rarely see their father because he is away on business trips. Alice, the real eldest sister, was killed by a bullet meant for Rozen himself, and it's obvious that she was the favorite. Now, to fill the void left by Alice, the perfect daughter, the Rozen Maiden sisters battle each other with blackmail, pranks and teenage catfights for their Father's affections and the right to the family fortune! **

**Reiner Rubin**

"Suoh?"

"Hai!"

"Nagato?"

"Hai."

"Rozen?"

A blonde beauty with piercing blue eyes turned her head to the teacher and answered in a very… _queenly_ voice, "Present." The girls all giggled, and the boys couldn't help but stare. This was at least the second week the new transfer student had been in their class, and they still couldn't figure her out. Her name was… Rozen Slinky… or something like that. Hanaku? Shoku? And she lived on that huge mansion on top of Peach-pit Hill, too. Pretty AND rich; with cute sisters to boot.

"Uzumaki?"

"Ossu!"

"Sakurada?"

There was no answer. Shinku (for that was her name) looked around the room. Her classmates were raising their eyebrows and whispering to themselves. _Mattaku_, the Japanese were more unintelligent that she had first made them out to be. The boy hadn't come to school since she had arrived. Didn't they know that when something was lost, they had to go find it? Detective Kunkun always lead the search parties himself, and they always ended in the uncovering of the mystery. Now was the time to show Kunkun what she was made of!

Someone had to go and get that Sakurada boy. Shinku had never seen him before, but she had heard rumors of him staying locked up in his room; the poster child of _hikkikomori_ everywhere. Back in finishing school in Germany, absences were inexcusable. How could these lowly people forgive such a disgraceful act? No matter- she would make it her personal goal to search for the missing child until he was found and sent back to school where he belonged!

When the end-of-school bell tolled through the buildings, Shinku gathered up her belongings and strode out, her nose in the air and ignoring the entire unimportant passerby. In her schoolbag was a scrap of paper with the address of the Sakurada family- it was handy to be a teacher's pet. Instead of taking the train like she usually did (with _commoners_, too), she walked all the way to the front of a quaint little house. She didn't bother to ring the doorbell, and simply knocked on the door with pale little fingers.

She heard footsteps inside, and in a moment the door was opened by the filthiest human she had ever come that close to. His hair was a mess, he was wearing an old blue sweater that was crumpled to the point where it was hard to tell what shape it was, exactly, and he had the most stupid expression on his face. On second note, his glasses were crooked, too.

"Wh… who are you?"

Shinku miffed in her most princess-ey voice, "I am Rozen Shinku. I've just moved here a few months ago from Germany, and I attend Namimori High, same as you." She stared at him hard with her piercing gaze.

He seemed to put up his guard, and he muttered, "I don't go to Namimori." He seemed to be wary of Shinku- of course he would be. How would you feel if a very pretty girl just marched up to your door and told you that you were classmates?

"Of course you don't. That is precisely why I am here."

With that said and done, she invited herself into his home. Ignoring the "Hey! What?!?" coming from the filthy boy, she found the living room and turned on the TV. Kunkun was on in six minutes.

She surveyed the room during commercials. It was not distasteful, and it had a homely air around it. Then she noticed that the filthy boy was staring at her as if she was a ghost. She sniffed, "What? Don't stare at people, it's rude. And be so kind as to get me a cup of tea- orange pekoe or Darjeeling, if you will."

Jun was shocked beyond all reason. Why was this completely random stranger just barging into his house, watching his TV and demanding tea? Was sitting in front of his computer too long affecting his vision? He warily approached the thing and gingerly poked it's cheek to make sure it was real.

Suddenly, his face was slapped by one of the girl's huge blonde ponytails. He was struck to the floor, his whole face stinging from the blow.

"How dare you touch a lady in that fashion! _Yappari_, Japanese men are more lewd then I thought." Shinku stood up and brushed off her school uniform. A miniscule scowl on her face, she pointed at the cowering boy on the floor.

"What is your name?"

The boy stuttered in shock, "S-Sakurada… Jun."

"Well then, Sakurada Jun. You have disgraced the whole 1-B class of Namimori High by not attending for two weeks in a row, you have NOT offered me tea when I graciously visited you and you've pushed me to the limit. YOU ARE NOW MY MANSERVANT HENCEFORTH! Serve me during school hours and at home. Of course, there is no pay. You must tidy up your appearance, as well. And bring me some tea. Snap to it, Jun."

"…"

"…"

"… WHAT?!?!?!?!?"

**Jun- **Shinku's new manservant! What role will he play in the Alice Game… Poor Jun! He likes shopping online and then returning the products before the grace period ends, just because he can (the little bugger). Shinku's told him to come back to school, but so far she hasn't had any luck!

**Nori- **When Jun was dragged to the Rozen Mansion by Shinku on the first day that they met, Shinku left a note for his guardians to pick him up at 7. Nori quickly made friends with Shinku, HinaIchigo, Suiseseki, Souseseki and Kanaria. After Shinku had one taste of her cooking, she was hired as a part-time cook to the Rozen Family! Oh dear…

(A/N- Oha-Lucky! Sorry if this chapter's a bit abrupt, but what can I say? Shinku's following her instincts here. She's so hard to write! (but not as hard as Suigintou) The names of the schoolmates in the beginning, as well as the name of the school, are taken from other manga. Can you tell which? Try to guess! Also- when Shinku first moved to Japan, she ordered the cable to learn more about their culture. Needless to say, she instantly got hooked on the children's puppet show, 'Detective Kunkun'. Oh, and she was forced to wear the uniform. Review, please? I need some encouragement here!)


	7. Rozenkristall

**In the Family of Rozen, there are eight daughters who were each given a piece of jewelry with a brilliant pink stone called the Rosa Mysticae, which symbolizes their father's love. They rarely see their father because he is away on business trips. Alice, the real eldest sister, was killed by a bullet meant for Rozen himself, and it's obvious that she was the favorite. Now, to fill the void left by Alice, the perfect daughter, the Rozen Maiden sisters battle each other with blackmail, pranks and teenage catfights for their Father's affections and the right to the family fortune! **

**Rozenkristall**

"…YOU PIECE OF JUNK!"

"Oh? What was that, my Majesty? You're junk? _Ara ara_, you shouldn't speak so. If you give me your Rosa Mystica, maybe I'll comply."

" Unyuu… Let me go, Suigintou!"

"… I wonder if it's safe for me to be here, _kashira_? I suppose I should get going, Pizzicato…"

"SUI DREAM!"

"ARGH!"

_As always, passerby always steer clear of the Natsuhiboshi Park. Ever since the Rozen sisters moved into the mansion on Peach-pit Hill, it's like they've almost claimed the park as their own to do as they wish. How interesting…_

"Let go of my bonnet, you stupid sister!"

"If YOU let go of my petticoats!"

"Someone's pulling my ribbon, unyuu…"

"WHO TOOK MY HAT!?!?"

"Oomph! Someone's poked me right in the lace!"

"My corsage is missing, kashira?"

"LET GO OF MY FRILLS, DARN YOU!"

_What queer children- tussling around like that in those delicate dresses and finery. However did a simple badmouthing turn into a full-out brawl? Oh dear, they're getting their satins dirty…_

" KANARIA! Stop screeching with that violin!"

"Ow! Was that YOU, Souseseki?"

"SUI DREAM!"

"Stop being repetitive!"

"… where did you find all of those feathers, Suigintou?"

"We don't keep a henhouse for nothing, Shinku."

"Ouch! Ooh, I'll get you-"

_How amusing. What imaginative names for attacks, as well. Omoshiroi… and Miss Barasuishou doesn't seem to be joining in this round. I'll kip back for now…_

"… Have you seen them, Laplace?"

"Yes, Enju-san. And haven't I told you that you may call me Damien?"

"… Barasuishou…"

"She is all right. She doesn't seem to be getting along with her sisters, as usual."

"Good… Let us keep it that way… or… better yet, let's push it to the next stage. I want to get out of hiding as soon as possible. You understand what to do...?"

"Yes, Enju-san."

**Enju- **- Rozen's jealous vice chairman who raped and impregnated his wife. He is now in hiding, but his daughter Barsuishou lives with Rozen. His wish is for Barasuishou to become vengeful against the Rozen Maidens and their father, and for her to gain Rozen's affections to win the fortune and corporation.

**Damien Laplace- **A young man of 17 that works for Enju. He tells Enju everything that happens inside the Rozen household, and he designs Lolita dresses for teenage girls. He likes to hang out at the N-Park. What, exactly, are his motives…

(A/N- _Oha-lucky_! Man, no more reviews? All this hard work, and no pay… _sigh_  hint, hint. I know this seems to focus a bit more on the sisters and Laplace (hem hem _bishounen_ hem hem), but after this, there's just one more character chapter. After that, the main event XD. I'm not doing Kirakishou, because I'm saving my ideas for the story. Reviews, or else I'll kill Shinku! (kidding, kidding…) This is really drying me of my lifeblood… Oh, and weren't the quotes from the battle funny? … NO? Oh well… (////) bow _Jikai_, on Rozen Daughters- Jade Stern)


	8. Jade Stern

**In the Family of Rozen, there are eight daughters who were each given a piece of jewelry with a brilliant pink stone called the Rosa Mysticae, which symbolizes their father's love. They rarely see their father because he is away on business trips. Alice, the real eldest sister, was killed by a bullet meant for Rozen himself, and it's obvious that she was the favorite. Now, to fill the void left by Alice, the perfect daughter, the Rozen Maiden sisters battle each other with blackmail, pranks and teenage catfights for their Father's affections and the right to the family fortune! **

_I am a pair._

_Two makes one- one is two._

_I will never be complete with just me alone._

_We were always together- and we always will be._

_We even share eyes; when we look into the mirror we see the other._

_There was once even a time when we thought the other sisters didn't matter. _

_But I always knew that Souseseki loved Father more than anyone else- not even me._

_Souseseki and I…_

_Suigintou says we must fight._

_What will become of us?_

**Jade Stern**

_7 years ago_

The storm was pounding the doors of the Rozen Mansion in Germany. It roared and thrashed itself around, blowing leaves and loose pebbles into the windows. Rainwater dripped down the sides of the beautiful house, the howling of the wind seemed never to cease. For once, all of the Rozen daughters were subdued enough around each other to keep their heads straight. The lights were down, the maids had worked their shifts and gone home before the storm, and, of course, Rozen wasn't there. They wondered if their father even knew that there was a storm.

Somehow, they had found themselves huddling together on their Father's bed (that was never occupied). The thunder crashed above the mansion, a bright beam of light streaming through the windows. The girls all flinched, cringing under the huge blanket together.

At long last, after a few hours, the storm was slowly waning. Suiseseki opened her eyes to look at Souseseki's- and she was astonished to see that tears were streaming down her face. Immediately she choked back her sobs and soothed her twin, rubbing her back softly. "C'mon, I'm scared too. It's okay, it's gonna be over soon." As the elder twin, she was supposed to do stuff like that.

After Souseseki's silent tears were reduced to small hiccups, Suiseseki looked around. Huddles together like a flock of sheep under the huge blanket were every last one of her sisters. Suigintou was hugging Shinku while Shinku sobbed in her shoulder, Kanaria was grasping hands with HinaIchigo and Kirakishou was quivering with Barasuishou, who muffled her ears with the gigantic feather pillow. Until the storm had fully gone, the sisters fell asleep in the huge bed together, grasping hands in a line from eldest to youngest.

They all awoke in unison. They could see the 2 o'clock sun peeking through the dreary clouds. The air was chilly, the outside world deathly silent.

Suigintou, ever the first, stepped silently out of the bed and broke the silence. "… It's gone. The whole world was washed clean."

Suiseseki slipped out of the bed- closely followed by Souseseki and the rest of the Rozen daughters (with Barasuishou who claimed the pillow as her own). They gazed out of the large window together, sixteen eyes taking in the new world.

Suddenly, HinaIchigo's stomach grumbled. Everyone laughed, glad that there was something to break the awkward, yet slightly peaceful silence. She said sheepishly, "Heh- we all haven't eaten since dinner, _na no_."

There were no more words needed- with a single look, the sister nearest to the door opened it, and eight little girls in bare feet and nighties quietly crept through the halls of the house to the kitchens, their feet echoing through the cold walls, where they raided the pastries and juice for a truly memorable early-morning feast.

As the sisters sat on the cold tile floors eating their way through jam croissants and honey castella, Suiseseki realized something. For once, there was no bickering, no fighting, no _biting_, and nothing to separate the sisters even further.

If only this would stay like this forever- Kanaria helping Kirakishou jam her croissant, Suigintou reaching to the highest shelves for HinaIchigo's strawberry tarts, Shinku messily pouring the milk into eight glasses and spilling everywhere. She just had to say it.

"This is nice."

Every sister stopped what she was doing to look at Suiseseki with a blank face. Suiseseki was startled- did she say something wrong? Then, she was more than startled- she was shocked.

The faces of her sisters were covered in smiles- small, yes, and lopsided for some. But, this was the closest the sisters had ever been.

"… yeah…"agreed Shinku, and all of the sisters nodded. The Rozen daughters, Suigintou, Kanaria, Suiseseki, Souseseki, Shinku, HinaIchigo, Kirakishou and Barasuishou would be found in the next few hours by the morning-shift maids who would scold them for eating all of the pastries. They would bow their heads low and apologize, but they would sneak smiles and winks at each other with sidewards glances when they were sure that the maid in charge wasn't looking.

Things went right to normal come the next day- but as she avoided the water balloon and rigged doorknobs, Suiseseki couldn't forget how great it felt to get along with the sisters. How fun was it to share secret glances when they were being scolded together? How reassuring was it to be with each other when there was no one else around? How comforting had it been when they knew that they were there for each other?

There was no guarantee that Father would love one over the other if she got better grades than the others.

It wasn't certain that Father would favor one daughter if she made the others lash out in anger.

In fact, where was Father? If he truly loved them, would he leave them alone to fight like this? Did he even know that they were fighting?

Wasn't it better to get along with each other than to fight each other for someone that they weren't quite sure even knew they existed?

… Nah, couldn't be. Of course not. Why would it be so…

But even then, Suiseseki felt a cold trickle go down her spine, and an empty sensation somewhere inside of her. Somehow, she had figured it out.

Nothing could come of fighting like they did.

What was the point?

The sisters ALL loved Father. How could they NOT?

But sisters fighting each other could only cause sorrow. Wasn't being together like yesterday better than fighting for their Father's love?

If their father truly loved them, than he wouldn't let them fight.

Losing her sisters' love, losing Souseseki… wasn't worth it.

How could she not have seen that before?

**The maids**- the maids.

(A/N- Oha-lucky! Thanks to Ancient Death, The-Shadow002, and Dianthis for reviewing! Thanks for the complements on the 'henhouse' joke', too. XD I want reviews, people! I already told you, this is soaking up my lifeblood. I know this chapter is REALLY LONG and it focuses a lot on the sisters when they were kids, but it's Suiseseki's chapter because this was the first time she realized that she didn't need to fight her sisters. Wow, finally finished with the character chapters! Stay tuned for the rest of the story- and be thankful that I don't ask for a minimum amount of reviews before updating. Bearing with me, people? It's gonna get interesting now!

Review for my love and eternal gratitude! See you next chapter…)


	9. Weltherrschaftteil 1

((A/N- Wait; don't touch that dial! Stay tuned after the program for a special sneak preview of the next chapter**, Freunde oder mehr?** (Friends or more?) Starring Jun and Shinku!))

**In the Family of Rozen, there are eight daughters who were each given a piece of jewelry with a brilliant pink stone called the Rosa Mysticae, which symbolizes their father's love. They rarely see their father because he is away on business trips. Alice, the real eldest sister, was killed by a bullet meant for Rozen himself, and it's obvious that she was the favorite. Now, to fill the void left by Alice, the perfect daughter, the Rozen Maiden sisters battle each other with blackmail, pranks and teenage catfights for their Father's affections and the right to the family fortune! **

"A beautiful day, _kashira_? Yes- the sun is shining, the birds are singing, and everything is at peace. The time is ripe for chaos- Kanaria style!"

**Weltherrschaftteil 1 (World Domination Phase 1)**

"Kanaria, smile for the camera!"

I could only comply (it's hard to refuse a photoshoot with Micchan!). However, when I was modeling that new satin cream-and-strawberry petticoat with eyelet lace trim, imitation gold-and-pearl crisscrossing stoppers and crimson cherry-cordial ribbon with liquorice twist and raspberry worsted with the deep candy-crimson boots (or so stated Micchan with a silly grin), I felt more like a dessert than anything. How as I supposed to think up a brilliant plan when I was posing cutely, _kashira_?

Imagine my surprise when my best Japan-friend Mitsu came bursting into my room early in the morning to force some dresses on me! Apparently, she'd stayed up until three clicking the F5 button until it fell off, so she could buy a set of Lolita clothing that was a limited 30 pieces worldwide. Can you say 'obsessed', _kashira_? Good!

I had to stay alert- I, Kanaria, was in mortal danger!About a week ago, I planned a surprise attack on Souseseki, but I was annihilated in one shocking round! It was an extreme close call- it was only thanks to Shinku rescuing me that she did not take my Rosa Mystica! I would be out of the running to becoming America's Next Top Mo- wait, no, that's not right! I mean 'out of the running to win the Rozen Fortune'. Who knew that Souseseki could play DDR, _kashira_?

Now, I was sure that Souseseki was out to plan revenge against me! If only I could get her before she got me. Maybe if I bribed Suiseseki into revealing her weakness, or stealing one of her bras for me I could blackm-

"Kanaria-chan! What's with that evil grin on your face? Now let's try on this jade-green high-collar with the emerald corset, lapis-lazuli embroidery floss, green silk ribbon lacing, silver engraved clasps and chartreuse trimming on the ivory cuffs! And let's not forget the long cream stockings and black 1887 Coronet Mary Janes with silver cross buckles!"

How did she memorize this stuff?!?

"My lovely Kanaria-chan, you're a dress designer's dream come true! I would just eat you- MMPH!"

GAH!

"Oh, you're SO CUTE!"

My cheeks! Hot- friction.. frik-shun… ow…

… **Later (WAY later) that day **

When Micchan finally let me go, my cheeks were on fire and sore from smiling at the camera. But WORSE, I, Kanaria, smartest and most beautiful of the Rozen Maidens, had lost my train of thought for my brilliant plan! The same thing had happened a couple of months ago back in Germany, so I messed up and had a merry-go-round rash all over my spine and a pink feather boa choking me (don't ask)! Needless to say, my brain hurt too from so many thoughts being soaked out of me by Micchan's evil camera. I walked all the way home to rejuvenate, but I was always on the lookout for my sisters. Who knew if they had joined forces with Souseseki for revenge? Life is dangerous for a young heiress with seven rivals!

My sheer brilliance was on a roll again as I walked by the N-Park. Just the thought of that girl Nori's cooking (maybe it was _tamagoyaki_ today, _kashira_?) made my creative juices go into hyperdrive! I could almost hear the crazy transformation song in my head as I spun around to let out my energy. Super Sailor Senshi Kanaria! ... or something.

I would not be distracted by an overly loving friend or anything now. My steps quickened as I ran up the cobblestone steps to our mansion at the top of Peach-pit hill. Making sure to not make a sound as I sneaked up a flight of stairs into my room, I gently closed the door behind me, and then entered my soundproof closet-turned-lab to laugh evilly.

For sure, THIS time I would get my sisters' Rosa Mystica, and the world would bow down to ME, Kanaria, smartest of the Rozen Maidens! MUAHAHAHAHA!

_Cough_

Note to self- even if it's _tamagoyaki _for dinner, don't scarf it down. And, buy some sewing pins for my ULTIMATE PLAN FOR WORLD DOMINATION!

To be continued in Chapter 11, **Weltherrschaftteil 2,**** Königin der voodoo Puppen ****(World Domination Phase 2, Queen of the Voodoo Dolls)**

((A/N- Sorry that this chapter was so silly and pointless. However, it IS Kanaria that we're talking about here. And don't worry, not all of the chapters are centered around her. In fact, the next chapter will be about…. drumroll SHINKU AND JUN! Yes, you've heard me correctly! And also YES, Shinku AND Jun.

But MAN, the lack of reviews (not meaning YOU guys, Ancient Death, The-Shadow002, and Dianthis. You rock!) is really killing me. And the next chapter will be a real whopper of a long one, too. Here's a preview, just for you readers-

"Ugh! I can't stand this anymore, Shinku! It's over, so stop-"

"No, wait! Jun, I really-"

Review for motivation, anyone? X3 Next up- **Freunde oder mehr?** (Friends or more?) See you next time, right here on 


	10. Freunde oder mehr?

**In the Family of Rozen, there are eight daughters who were each given a piece of jewelry with a brilliant pink stone called the Rosa Mysticae, which symbolizes their father's love. They rarely see their father because he is away on business trips. Alice, the real eldest sister, was killed by a bullet meant for Rozen himself, and it's obvious that she was the favorite. Now, to fill the void left by Alice, the perfect daughter, the Rozen Maiden sisters battle each other with blackmail, pranks and teenage catfights for their Father's affections and the right to the family fortune! **

"Ugh! I can't stand this anymore, Shinku! It's over, so stop-"

"No, wait! Jun, I really-"

"NO! Shinku, it's over. Don't be in denial; it's getting on my nerves!"

"Servants shouldn't talk to their masters in that tone of voice! I demand that you turn the television back on. There might be a behind-the-scenes KunKun special after this commercial break! My internet sources tell me that Princess Tuna hasn't seen the last of Baron Von Anglerfish, so give me that remote this instant-"

"I'm sick tired of this show! For heaven's sake, it's a CHILDRENS' PUPPET SHOW. What's so entertaining about watching a DOLL move around trying to do away with some lame evildoer?"

"For YOUR information, KunKun is a brilliant mastermind. I understand that such lower echelon creatures like you wouldn't be able to comprehend such things…"

"---YOU!"

**Freunde oder mehr? (Friends or more?)**

That day, I was left speechless.

It was not his place to ask his mistress such things. Sakurada Jun is my servant; he shouldn't be able to bother me with such stupid questions. So why did that question trouble me?

We were walking to my mansion when he suddenly brought it up, with absolutely no warning. It caught me off guard- I shouldn't loose my cool like that. As a lady, I answered back in the best way that I could, but it left me asking some questions to myself.

He asked me, "Shinku. Why do your sisters fight so much?"

_(8 years ago)_

"_Shinku-sama, I've prepared your bath." A maid bowed low to a very cute six-year-old with beautiful golden hair and stunning blue eyes. In a high voice, she answered back, "Thank you, Madaeliine. And you have not forgotten the bubbles and the rubber duck?"_

"_Of course not, Shinku-sama."_

_Shinku hopped down from her huge reading chair and entered her private bathroom. After she was taken care of by her maids, she was dressed in her best red velvet dress and her hair was brushed to gloss. Wondering what al the fuss was about, she allowed herself to be led into the dining room for supper when her eyes landed on the person sitting at the other end of the huge table. _

_She couldn't believe what she saw. That face that she has seen once in a portrait hanging over the mantelpiece that was removed a few years back. Her eyes widened, her breath caught in her throat, and she cried out, "Father!"_

_She was about to run forward to at last meet her father, but he raised a hand to halt her in her tracks. Shinku could see his face, his neat suit, his hair that looked so much like her own… but she could not approach him. She heard her maids gasp behind her, whispering and hissing to her, "Mind your manners, Shinku-sama!"_

_Shinku could feel Rozen's eyes piercing through her very skin. She was afraid- afraid that he was disappointed, afraid that he was going to deem her worthless as an heir and as a daughter. She tried to appear like a lady- straightening her posture, she held her head up high as she stared at the person that had left her in the care of servants for six years._

_She was startled at the sound of his voice- and she took in every word like a sponge._

"_Shinku- you are my fifth daughter. You have seven sisters." Shinku knew this- but she'd never met her sisters before. Her father continued, "In a few weeks you'll be moved out of this mansion and into a far bigger one, in Germany. You will live in the company of your sisters Suigintou, Kanaria, Suiseseki, Souseseki, HinaIchigo, Kirakishou… and Barasuishou."_

_Shinku was shocked. In the company of… her sisters? She tried to speak, but her words were stuck in the back of her throat. She looked at Rozen expectantly, waiting for him to continue. Instead, however, he got up from his seat at the table and walked towards Shinku. _

_Shinku's heart beat very fast. In a moment, he was just a few steps away from her. She could smell his cologne- a light rosy scent. He knelt down- and opened his arms with a smile. Shinku couldn't wait anymore- she whispered, "Father!" and ran into his arms. He stroked her hair, held her tight. She was engulfed in the warmth that was her father, and she could feel his heartbeat through his suit. This was what it meant to be loved, she realized, as she buried herself into the jacket for what felt like what was worth an eternity._

_She was sad when he finally let go, but she retained a picture of the moment in the back of her mind- her father looking down at her as he walked out of the house for the last time, saying in his gentle voice, "Shinku- don't forget that I love you. I am off to see HinaIchigo in Paris. Here- Don't fail me, Shinku…"_

_In her hand, he left a small brooch- a beautiful ivory likeness of himself. She watched his back go farther and farther into the distance, until her father disappeared into the cab and vanished from her sight altogether. Shinku couldn't help but cry then, her tears spilling over her dress as she remembered how warm her father was, and how much she missed him already. What had he meant by, 'don't fail me.'?_

_For the next weeks, her life was very busy- packing all of her dresses and belongings into huge boxes and making phone calls that she didn't understand. Then she was sent away by jet with her favorite maids, to an unknown destination called Germany._

_She could remember the first time she laid eyes on her sisters- inside the second plane transfer. Madaeliine ushered her into the maid deck when she first lay eyes on them- one with impossible ringlets that was typing away furiously at a laptop, a pair of brown-haired twins that were reading a catalogue about geraniums, one blonde that was scribbling on the wall of the jet ('I'm sure that that's not allowed', thought Shinku), and one that was sitting dejectedly by herself in the corner. They all looked up from what they were doing as the entered- and then pointedly went back to whatever they were doing. She took no notice of this, however, as she tugged on the sleeve of her maid._

"_Madaeliine, why are there only five? There are two missing." Shinku said, pointing at her sisters. Her maid looked uncomfortable, then she whispered into her charge's ear, "Well, Shinku-sama, the eldest is having some difficulty with her illness, so we're stopping by her hospital in Italy so we can pick her up firsthand. And the youngest… we're having some paperwork issues. You won't see her for another half a year, at most." Shinku knew to drop the issue when she heard 'paperwork'. "Besides," her maid perked up, "You should strike some conversation with your sisters, Shinku-sama!" She gently pushed Shinku towards them. _

_That was how Shinku learn the basics about her sisters. Kanaria was actually a certified genius- and was a growing star around the globe for her violin concerts. She lived in Switzerland before the move, and she was quite the noisy one. Shinku moved on to the twins Suiseseki and Souseseki then, and learned that they used to be situated in New Zealand. They were quite easy to get along with, despite the tense uneasiness between them. Shinku suspected that the one with slightly longer hair was apprehensive against strangers, so she politely stepped aside to talk with the doodling blonde. HinaIchigo was from Paris, France, and proved to be another noisy one, but Shinku found that this sister was the easiest to get along with, so she stuck with her for the whole trip. Shinku had tried to speak to the second-youngest once, but she was immediately brushed aside._

_What she saw at the hospital, though, shocked her. When they got off the plane to pick up the first Rozen Daughter, she was taken to a large, frightening infirmary that reeked of medicine and smells she didn't know. Madaeliine muttered that a hospital was no place to bring children, but Rozen had requested this visit himself. The sisters were led down halls and up elevators until they reached yet another plain white door. Shinku had barely enough time to wonder how the doctors could find where they wanted to go when everything looked the same- white and eerie- when they were ushered in. there, on the single bed, was Suigintou, the eldest. The little girls all gasped at the sight of their obviously broken sister- she had beautiful, long hair, but she was hooked onto strange machined that beeped regularly and there were at least three syringes in her arms. There was a mask on her face that fogged up when she breathed, and two nurses were taking notes and pressing buttons in a manner that scared them_

_The nurse that was with them explained, "Your sister's all better now, so we're going to let her out of the hospital with you. But be careful- she's still very weak from her recent attack, so be gentle." The sisters couldn't help but crowd around the bed as the nurses unhooked everything from their sister but one needle that was attached to a bag of stuff that looked like water. She was lifted into a wheelchair when her eyes fluttered open to see Shinku, standing there before her with an expression of horror on her face._

_Suigintou whispered, "F… Fa… Father…" and she reached out towards the brooch of their father's portrait on Shinku's lapel. The girls shrank away, repulsed by her. She coughed a little, then lost consciousness. The sisters stared as she was rolled out of the room. Suddenly uncomfortable with each other, like they had invaded something very fragile, they uneasily crept out of the wing._

_(8 years later)_

It shouldn't bother me that he asked me that. Of course, they fight because they want to. No… WE fight because we want to. We sisters were put together like puzzle pieces when we were six or seven years old, and told we were sisters. Though we were of the same blood, our sides never matched up- and we always knew about Alice. We weren't supposed to know, of course, but some careless maids can reveal any kind of secret. The picture came out garbled, distorted, as we all despised each other for whatever reason. It was always meant to be like this- our father always left us to our own devices. The puzzle will never be complete, for the pieces are impossible to line together. For one reason or another, for one jutting-out corner of cheap cardboard or another, we will never create the picture that Father wanted to see together. How can we, when we're so different, so imperfect in ourselves? Isn't it better to get rid of whatever competition you have?

Even from the beginning, we weren't sisters- I'm sure of it. Sisters are kin- we are not.

Jun's perceptiveness is practically nonexistent, but he asked an innocent question that baffled me completely. I'm certain that that was not his intention, of course, but I did not know the answer, or what I could pass off as the answer, for the first time in my life.

Then, he spoke again as he entered the room. "I mean, it's funny. You really shouldn't, you know. I might sound like a hypocrite, but sev-… eight girls around the same age who share a house are bound to make trouble, but they shouldn't." He put my tray of tea down in front of my textbooks and collapsed into one of my sofas.

I remember giving him a glare (of course, not one so furrowed that would crease my lovely complexion) and saying in a very cold voice, "Oh? And why is that? You sound like you would know, wouldn't you?"

Jun grimaced and stuck out his tongue. He then said, "If you guys are torn apart like that, like some puzzle that's been garbled around too long, you're never gonna find anyone else to be your family. That's what they are, aren't they? Your family?" At my silence, he added, "You share a mom and a dad, and that's all that matters. You may call me a worthless servant, but even I know that it doesn't make sense. You should be looking out for each other, but all you do is throw random catfights every weekend and steal each other's panties."

"… panties?"

"Yep. That one with the ringlets, Kanaria, was waving around someone's. I dunno, but it was blue. Oh, and you guys should stop the voodoo, too. Those straw dolls around the house are getting on my nerves."

I hid a grin behind my cooling teacup. The sisters' undergarments were arranged and coordinated by color- blue was Souseseki's. So Kanaria got her revenge after all? I didn't know about the voodoo- I would have to conduct a search party with Suiseseki and HinaIchigo later.

I was barely listening when he finished up his little speech- "I'm serious, Shinku. Your dad and mom are never around, anyway, so who do you have as your family? Are you so sure that your father is going to love you if you end up better than the rest, or are you just looking for an excuse to hate them?"

"Jun, I-", I said angrily, but he cut me off. He wasn't talking to me now, just absentmindedly staring at the ceiling and speaking what was on his mind. "Normal parents want their children to get along. I don't think your dad is any different. Don't take it from me, but it doesn't seem right somehow. Even the ones who just stay locked up in their room. Even Suigintou. Don't you love them, Shinku? More than you love some guy who you last saw eight years ago?"

All I did that day was thrust the cup into his hands and demand a refill. As he walked away muttering darkly, "Stupid prissy…" I stared at my homework, but I couldn't concentrate. After my useless servant went home, I thought about what he said. My head hurts, even now as I think about how when I was listening to him, I was a bit convinced. Maybe…

Oh, wait. Kunkun's on again! I don't mind reruns- I just can't miss this scene where the Duchess of Doggerdale is kidnapped by the evil Count Cattanoogie!

_(eight years ago again)_

"_You really think so? You really think Father will love me if I learn to walk properly?" Shinku gently guided her elder sister through the halls of their new, unfamiliar house that they shared, holding on tightly to her hands._

"_Yes, he will love us all." Shinku stated firmly, taking a few more steps back. Suigintou teetered on her feet, then regained her balance and took a few more clumsy, careful steps. Suddenly, the elder's face contorted as she exclaimed, "Hey. Today is Tuesday! You were supposed to go with your friend Sara to the theatre today to watch the junior production of 'Pinocchio!'"_

_Shinku's expression softened, and she stated back, "I'd rather teach you to walk here, and not leave you alone. Besides, who would really want to watch some show about a moving doll, or a lot of dolls, or whatever, who love their Father so much that they would do anything?"_

"_Yeah, huh? That would be SO boring!" The two laughed, a normal pair of sisters for once, and they reached the end of the hall in no time._

"_Ha ha, a show about moving dolls!"_

"_Imagine, who would watch that rubbish?"_

_(four years ago)_

"_Shut up, you stupid piece of junk! Father will never love you!" Shinku shot another blast of icy water at Suigintou, who aimed and flung a paper clip at the offending sister with a shooter that she had stolen from Kanaria's 'secret' lab. The bushes around the house were getting battered up, but the sisters didn't rest._

_Narrowly avoiding the whizzing clip, Shinku whirled around, muddying her skirt and boots. She grimaced, then ran across the courtyard and hid behind the shed. Ignoring taunting calls of "Yoo-hoo, Shinku. Come out and play with me", she ducked and kicked a rake into her path. She couldn't hear anything now except the pounding of her blood in her ears, and her own hatred of her sister._

_(one year ago)_

"Mattaku_, Shinku!" Suiseseki muttered, mending the torn stocking with flying fingers. "Just when I finally had some peace around here, you have to go and fight with Suigintou again. You two have GOT to knock it off- picking fights is definitely NOT a good thing, _desu_." Shinku was barely listening to her sister, lying on the bed and gingerly touching the bruise on her arm. It was swollen to about twice its size, and VERY unbecoming on her cherry-cordial petticoat. How unladylike… if Father could see her now… and her hair must be a mess, too!_

"_And anyways," remarked Suiseseki with a huff as she handed Shinku back her stockings, "things aren't going to change around here if you beat her. Do you think Souseseki and I fight about our grades, or with HinaIchigo… wait, I DO fight with her, never mind. But it's never THIS far, Shinku. Do you think that it's normal for sisters to fight?"_

_Shinku shot an icy smile at Suiseseki, then offhandedly stated in her most queenly voice, "Father is bound to love the most beautiful, smartest, and most womanly daughter. As we can't kill each other, this is the next best thing. If we terrorize each other enough to steal their Rosa Mystica," (at this, both Suiseseki and Shinku subconsciously touched theirs) "then it's blatant proof that we're better than the rest."_

_Suiseseki opened her mouth, but then closed it in a defeated manner. Nothing could convince Shinku otherwise, she thought miserably. Nothing…_

(present)

I thought about what Jun said for the rest of the night. It bothered me… so much… I tossed and turned in my bed, wondering why.

The next day, I had to put on my wretched school uniform and walk all the way to school. I decided to forget whatever my stupid little servant said- thank goodness there were no bags under my eyes. What a sight I would be then!

Said stupid little servant was always absent- even though I pestered, nagged and otherwise made his life a living underworld, he would always disobey this one order. I went through the day as always. It was easy, this stuff. I had learned it all back in Germany when I was nine, with my four private tutors, one of them being a retired college professor. I had ordered them all myself- needless to say, I knew everything they taught here. It did keep my mind off of Jun, however, so it kept me occupied until the bell.

Ignoring all of the little commoners walking past, I walked back to my house- and scowled ever so slightly as I reached the front gate. There was Jun, mindless lump, sitting on the porch waiting to be let in. He saw me approaching, then nodded. "Hey, Shinku. What's up?"

"Getting used to being my servant now?" I miffed in my most refined voice. I let us both in with my house key, and Jun laughed a little. "No use trying to run away, because I know you'll hunt me down. Four weeks of this has really gotten me used to it."

"Good boy, Jun." I ordered him to bring me a cup of orange pekoe or Darjeeling, and fumed all the way up the stairs to my room. It was obvious that he had remarked about my sisters without a thought, and he had forgotten all about it.

Stupid Jun, I thought. He was the same age as I was, but much less worries. He had a sister that loved him, a friend in that one… Tomie… Tomari…. Tomoyo… Tomoe? That one that was friendly with HinaIchigo, that commoner. The only thing that seemed to bother him was school, but even I know that it's completely normal for teens to hate school. I also seethed a little at the fact that he was taller than me, too. I was sure he was shorter than me the first time I saw him, but now that I look closely, he was slightly taller.

I practically broke my pencil; I was gripping it so tightly. Why was I thinking about Jun? Calculus, calculus…

-------

It was suddenly super-noisy as all of Shinku's sisters came rushing in the doorway. Man, I forget how noisy they can get. Dumping their bags on those rich-people sofas, they headed over to the kitchen, where I was. The little ones, Kirakishou and Barasuishou, went straight up to their rooms.

"Good morning, Jun." said Souseseki, really politely. I couldn't help but smile- I can handle people like her. She didn't even treat me like a little kid, like a lot of older girls do. However, her twin was a real brat, like some monster come from hel-

"Make us all some sandwiches! Hop to it, _chibi_-boy, _desu_!"

Speak of the devil. I could only manage to shout back, "I'm not the cook, Nori is! You'll have to wait till she comes-"

"You can't even make some decent sandwiches for hungry girls, _kashira_? We are all very tired from that long walk!" Kanaria. I winced at her voice- she's just as bad as the rest. I stubbornly turned my back to them. Shinku wasn't going to wait forever for her tea, and I didn't want to hear another lecture about tea leaves. I was about to pour the water when I felt a little tug on my sleeve.

I looked down to see something that looked like a little kid- but really, HinaIchigo is only a year younger than I am. She looked up at me with huge, annoying googoo eyes, and said, "Please, Jun? We'll be super-good, and we won't bother you again today."

How could I say no? Mind you, it wasn't the eyes, or anything. It was the offer to leave me alone. Okay?

When I was done with the quickly-made sandwiches, the ones left at the dining table chowed down. It really shouldn't surprise me that they eat so unladylike, but after watching Shinku eat for the past few months, even really polite dining looks like pigsty-manners to me. So I was just there, trying to heat up the water for Shinku's tea again, when I suddenly noticed that no one was making death threats at me.

I mean, this is normal for other people who aren't imprisoned in a mansion full of eight bossy girls every day, but not for me. I looked around, then asked Souseseki, "Where is Suigintou?"

"She's visiting her friend Meg in the hospital again. She's doing so very often nowadays- it's healthy that she's made a friend, but I'm worried…"

I brushed off the comment. As long as she wasn't poking her nails into my ribcage and saying creepy stuff, I was okay with whatever she was doing. As I poured the hot steamy water into the cup, Shinku finally came downstairs. Without a single look at her sisters, she demanded, "What is taking so long for my tea, servant? I asked you half an hour ago!"

I grimaced, then said as I pushed back my hair and handed her the tray, "Sorry, your Majesty, but I was caught up in making sandwiches for your sisters dearest to dine upon."

She turned to them with a huff and declared, "_Annta-tachi_, if you wish for servants to make you food, get your own. You take up too much of MY servant's time, so he can't even bring me tea!"

Ignoring Suiseseki's "Whatever, _desu_…", Shinku stuck her nose in the air and wafted back up to her room with her tray. I stuck my tongue out at her retreating figure, then sat down at the table. At least she didn't give me any more orders, and if I was lucky she would leave me alone for the rest of the day.

Kanaria was talking into her little earpiece again, and HinaIchigo was trying to get her attention. Suiseseki was busy trying to reach the last sandwich, but Souseseki looked up where Shinku had been on the stairs and smiled. She muttered something under her breath that sounded a bit like, 'jelly see'.

"Huh?" I asked her (did she want jam?), so she turned to me and repeated her word.

"Jealousy. Her face was red."

I was stumped. "What?" Before I could ask what she meant by that, she promptly ignored be and bit into her sandwich.

_Yare yare_, these sisters are weirder than my own.

-------

"Good evening, girls!" Nori called, closing the door behind her. I perked right up from my half-daydream and ran downstairs in the most ladylike fashion that I could manage. Brushing off my skirt, I instantly stated without second thought, "Hanamaru hamburger. Double, with the works plus that delicious coleslaw like last Wednesday."

"Okay, Shinku!" she said cheerfully, and then bounced all the way to the kitchen. I could hear my sister's running footsteps behind me, and when I turned around I saw them approach and collapse with heaving chests. I smiled innocently.

"Darn you, Shinku!" Suiseseki yelled. "So you got to order today, big deal!" Souseseki smiled, painfully clutching her thigh where someone had undoubtedly kicked her on accident. "Nice. What did you ask for?" Kanaria and HinaIchigo were lying on the floor gasping behind them.

I smirked, but I'm sure it came out much nicer than I intended. "Don't worry- Hanamaru hamburger and coleslaw. We all like that." I don't know why- maybe I should have ordered something that only I liked to eat. Perhaps I should have, perhaps not. That conversation with Jun came up startlingly clear in my mind, as I watched my sisters' grins magically appear on their faces. Suiseseki got red, and then muttered, "O-okay… then… Then that's okay, _desu_…can't be helped. _Shouganaishii_…"Souseseki grinned apologetically at me, then whispered, "Thank you, Shinku." HinaIchigo practically mauled me, and Kanaria grinned. "My thanks, Shinku. I, Kanaria, am very grateful!"

Why was I happy? Why was I glad that I had ordered something we all liked?

-------

"Order up!"

Me, my stupid sister and the Rozens all gathered around the table. We were digging into this really good dinner, see, when SHE came in. She looked really worried, right? So I asked her, "Hey, Suigintou-_san_. What's the matter?"

She glared at me and Shinku, who glared back, then left to her room without a word.

The rest of the dinner went by without incident (except maybe when Suiseseki stole a piece of HinaIchigo's burger), but when she was clearing up, Nori frowned worriedly at the three plates left untouched. I knew what she was going to do when she heated them up at the microwave, but I didn't stop her. Let her do as she wants, as long as she can drive us home on time. I was worried, too, but how would I look if I let it show?

-------

What about the other three? I couldn't let them go without dinner, when Shinku pays me for every sister's food. I heated up the leftover three dishes, and smiled a bit when Jun fake-ignored what I was doing. He's sweet like that. He worries about all of the girls, but he puts on an indifferent air.

So I took the three plates upstairs. I stopped at Suigintou-san's room first (you can tell who's room is who's because they decorate their doors, and they're in order from eldest to youngest). I knocked on the door (and ignored the gruesome posters) with my free hand, and called, "Suigintou-san? I have your dinner right here. Don't worry, you don't have to eat with Shinku-chan." When there was no answer except a little 'hmp', I knew she heard me and told her that I left the plate next to her door. I turned and walked all the way to the end of the hallway, when I heard her door open and close. I smiled to myself again, as I knocked on the second-to-last door.

"Kirakishou-san?" The door opened a crack to reveal the cutest little girl. "H…_hai_?" I grinned softly at her, and then motioned to whisper in her ear, like we shared some sort of secret. When she leaned in, I suggested, "You know, Suigintou-_onee-san_ is bound to get lonely, eating all by herself in her room. Here- why don't you go keep her company and eat with her?"

Her little face lit up, she took one of the plates from my hand and scampered off in her bare feet to Suigintou's room, where she let herself in. I thought it was so cute, that I almost forgot the last door. I reached it, and knocked quietly, as to not scare her.

When there was no answer, I waited for about ten minutes when I couldn't stand it any longer and I walked in. It was kind of like back when Jun didn't ever come out of his room, before Shinku ever came to our house. There she was, sitting on her bed and reading a book. She blatantly ignored my presence, such a cold emotion for a twelve-year-old. I quietly crept up to her, then sat on her bed.

It was when I adjusted the plate of Hanamaru on my lap did she pay any attention to me. She stared at it, and her stomach growled involuntarily. Even in the dark room, I could tell that her face got bright red as she jammed her face back behind the book.

I wasn't going to leave until she ate. I lifted the fork from the plate, cut up a little piece of the burger, and then waved it tantalizingly in front of her face. She grimaced, then she reluctantly nibbled at it. In moments she was wolfing down the burger, sobbing silently at who-knows-what, at the fact that she didn't, couldn't eat if it was with her sisters. I could do nothing but hold her head and rock her back and forth, back and forth, as she cried over the plate.

When she was full, I offered to carry the plate back down. She shook her head, then hefted it on top of her head and went out of her room with a determined glare. Barasuishou was done crying now, and as I followed, I suppose it was a good thing that she ate my food. She had taken it upon herself to bring the plate downstairs, as a sort of reconnaissance mission. I waked down the stairs with her, admiring her small, slight build and long hair.

What bravery it must have taken, I realize now, to just walk downstairs, at the amazement of her sisters, as she resolutely put her dish down where I showed her. Barasuishou-_chan_ even said something to me, in a really cute, high voice that sounded like she hadn't used in a long time. Later, Souseseki amazedly told me that perhaps it was the first word that she had said in years, and that she wouldn't even talk in school. Either me or my burger recipe had been her angels from heaven.

My work there was done for the day.

As I was driving home with Jun, I replayed those words over and over and over.

' "_Thank you."'_

-------

If Jun has an amazing sister like THAT, I huffed, why couldn't he be a little more like her? She would make a good servant, but it would be too cruel to make her miss even MORE club activities than she gave up for Jun. That Nori was a real angel, I thought, as I sipped my after-dinner tea that I had forced Jun to brew me before he left.

Nori was a hard worker, sweet and very perceptive about things (though a bit of a pushover). Jun was lazy, filthy (though I remedied that), crude and was so dense he could crack open a geode with his head. There was absolutely NO family resemblance between those two, except maybe their chin.

I almost abandoned my ladylike posture when I seethed at the thought of my stupid servant. Why was I cursed with thoughts him again? He was an unworthy little insect that got under my skin with questions about my family. Why I put up with him, I have absolutely no idea.

_I shouldn't even be thinking about that useless servant at a time like this. _

_So why is his face popping at me everywhere I turn?_

For the second night in a row, I couldn't sleep.

(two weeks later)

"SHINKU! Can you PLEASE turn off that TV, that theme song is getting on my nerves! You already watched that episode! What's so great about reruns?!?"

"Oh hush, servant. After this, they're going to air a sneak preview of the Detective Kunkun live musical. You WILL buy me a ticket, of course."

"W-WHAT?"

"Hop to it, Jun. Good boy."

((A/N- Sorry for not uploading in so long, I have to study for the semester finals. Give a round of applause to Ancient Death, The-Shadow002, Dianthis, Taro Taro, Merines Shinku and BishojouTenshi, who are my beautiful reviewers. So, how was it? Like this length better now? This chapter is over fourteen pages long on my word processor, so it took me a LONG time to beta it myself. Sorry it's so pointless, but I threw in bits of every other character, plus Nori's first speaking role (she got a shining moment all to herself, heh heh.) I'm sorry, but no kissy-kissy just yet. It's WAY too early.

I'm going to try to upload a new chapter every week (if it takes longer than that, expect a longer chapter). I'm sorry that this one took so long (and the lack of indents) , but you know, finals are coming up and the stress of learning THREE new alphabets (Japanese) is killing me. But at least I'm trilingual now, so…

Review for encouragement! And if you can guess who my favorite Rozen Maiden doll is, I will reward you with a sneak peek of the next chapter (title undecided). Thank you for reading and supporting me!))

-Truffles


End file.
